Jumper IS
by guerilla sam
Summary: You know how they said Ichika was going to have some protection by the government. You know how that protection never came, well what of it did in the form of a emotionless female jumper who's been fighting the paladins ever since she was five


**Anyone remember the movie Jumper? I do I just think it's interesting to go anywhere in the world with a thought well anyway here's my crack at yet another neglected/forgotten category.**

**Ichika POV**

* * *

I was sitting in class, why is that important well all my class mates are girls! I'm not saying this is bad, it's just that it would be better if they weren't all staring at me like a zoo animal, I can seriously feel their eyes boring into my back!

The reason I look so special is because in this world there is a thing called an I.S. and it is basically a super advanced power armor that is technically unstoppable, and I'm in a school meant to pilot these machines. Another fact they can only be piloted by woman but I'm the only exception to the rule, I'm a guy (I know I am, I have the thing between my legs) and I can pilot these machines. No one knows why but through some instances at a school placement exam I got lost found an I.S. it reacted and my older sister had me sent here!

I look over to my childhood friend that I haven't seen for six years Houki Shinonono she sees me and turns her back on me. That is so cold Houki! Is that how you treat a friend you haven't seen for six years like this?

"….Orimura" said the teacher really close to my face

"Yes!" I said jumping to my feet surprised, and I could hear a few girls giggling behind me, well that's embarrassing.

"Sorry to startle you like that Orimura but it's your turn for introductions" well at least the teacher is nice…

"My name is Ichika Orimura and I'll be in your care…" and now they're looking at me like I could have done better, I'm all alone here dammit what'd you expect!?

*PANG* I felt pain in the back of my head…wait a moment this kind of hit angle and the fact that it hit a spot where I usually get hit that means… "Chifuyu-nee?" oh crap clipboard incoming again! I close my eyes in preparation for the oncoming blow. But it never came. I heard a few gasps.

I open my eyes and see the clipboard in Chifuyu-nee's hand in front of my face and her wrist being held by a girl with cold blue eyes and silvery white colored hair tied into a short spiky pony tail. She had two small scars running down the left side of her forehead past her eye and continuing a little bit down her cheek where did she come from? "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't harm the man I'm suppose to protect" said the girl in a cold and emotionless tone, she was very beautiful she had an athletic build with c-cup breast, she was wearing a tan tank top that hugged her body and dark gray almost black baggy cargo pants with black combat boots.

Chifuyu-nee surprisingly didn't look angry and instead smirked slightly "So you're the one who the government decided to send, I'll admit I wasn't expecting a Jumper." Wait….what, the class had an uproar in mixed opinions some were scared, some were excited, others were awe struck. And wait what did she mean about the man she was suppose to protect? Is she talking about me….nah it couldn't be, could it? Wait I'm the only guy in this school…Holy crap it is me! My sister turned to me "Orimura." Okay I'm getting the feeling that my sister is my teacher. That's all right, it is really it has nothing to do with the fact that she'd probably try to hit me again if I called her Chifuyu-nee "Do you remember when those men from the government said they were going to protect you?" I nodded and was wondering what happened to them "This is what they meant" yeah I kind of figured that out "you should be grateful there are only a little over a hundred worldwide probably even less than the number of I.S. cores."

There's a reason for that, Jumpers are those with special abilities to teleport anywhere they want in the blink of an eye the reason there are so few is because they apparently fought a war lasting thousands of years against a religious extremist group called the Paladins who hunted them because of their power, this war was a secret up to about recently when a group of Jumpers banned together and tracked a Paladin group back to their HQ where they killed most of them and stole all the files in their computers, revealing to the republic and showing that a great deal of governmental spending was coming in from all over the world, the Jumpers than gave the data to the U.S. president who was almost killed when he was going to make this public in front of the U.N. but was saved publically on international T.V. by a Jumper who took the bullet for him. The Jumper barely survived.

Anyways after that incident and the fact the Paladin-Jumper war violated the U.N. laws about genocide the U.N. used the data and hunted down all paladin bases and safe-houses arresting any Paladin they found. The Jumpers continued to live their lives now under the protection of governments around the world some even work for the governments.

"So you're a Jumper?" I ask nervously

"I am, do you have a problem with that" she said this with her emotionless voice but with slight hostility mixed in.

"No, no, no," I said quickly "it's just that I've never met one of you before, I think it's kind of amazing."

"I see" she said with the hostility having left her voice "I should probably introduce myself my name is Nova and of right now I will be your body guard." Nova that's an interesting name, oh well she seems nice enough.

"I'm Ichika Orimura and I guess I'll be in your care" I said with a friendly smile

"That's my job description" was that a joke? She 'jumped' before I could asked her, but it think I saw a small smirk on her face. Anyways class went on after everything settled down and I found that Chifuyu-nee really was my teacher and that I can't call her Chifuyu-nee or I'd get hit, she flat out told me this, also she was a celebrity here, well she was one everywhere… she was more like a deity here, my class worships her. Any ways class ended and I was at my seat being observed by people from all over the school like a zoo animal. Somebody save me!

"Can I talk to you?" it was my childhood friend Houki she seemed to have a serious look on her face...wait she was born with that face. Later we went to the roof which for some reason has grass on it. (**AN:** it's true watch episode 1)

"So…uh…well it's been six years now…..oh yeah!" I exclaimed remembering something

"What?" she asked a little surprised

"You won the national kendo championship last year, way to go!" I congratulated

"What! How do you know that?" she asked in a sort of accusing voice

"It was in the newspaper…" I said

"I read about that to" said a emotionless voice right next to me, Houki and me jumped back in surprise to find Nova having 'jumped' to right there. squatting down on the railing

"Wha…what, are doing here?" I asked surprised

"Bodyguard, remember?" she said plainly "oh and I forgot to give you this" she handed me a device with a button on it "it's a transmitter" she explained "I won't always be able to be around you so just push that button if you're in trouble and I'm not there, or whenever you want to talk…" she fidgeted a bit at this and Houki seemed to have an annoyed look on her face

The bell rang signaling open hour was done, "I'll go back first" said Houki disappointed for some reason

"Why is there grass on the roof?" asked Nova looking at the field behind us, I shrugged in response.

"I'm going back now" I said as I walked away. She 'jumped' away.

In class I found out that I was suppose to read a book, which made sense because if I did I'd probably would have understood what the hell they were talking about! Anyways Chifuyu was annoyed that I didn't and was about to whack me but then looked out the window, I think she was looking for Nova and lowered her clipboard. Holy crap no one has ever made Chifuyu stand down before she must really respect Nova or fear her…but that's unlikely.

"May I have moment" said a voice in a British accent

"Huh" was my intelligent reply

"What kind of response is that!?" she seemed to taken aback by my response "You should be honored that I'm speaking with you shouldn't you be in a more civilized manner?"

"Who are you?"

"You don't know who I am!?" she yelled enraged "Cecilia Alcott the England's representative candidate!? And…."

"Wait wait wait" I said putting up a hand "before that can you answer a question"

"Well it is the duty of the upper class to answer the question of commoners so go ahead" holy crap she is arrogant if Chifuyu didn't (literally) beat it into my skull to be respectful to girls this would be a total shout fest right now!

"What's a representative candidate?" I asked curious, and several girls listening in face faulted.

"how can you come into this school so unknowledgeable" she explained "are all men here so uneducated!? Honestly I expected more from you!"

"Expecting anything from me seems like a bad idea" I muttered to myself and she went on with her rant.

"I guess I can't expect much from an island nation"

"Isn't England an island too?" I asked rhetorically

"are you insulting my home by comparing it to this nation" isn't that what you're doing to my home!? Anyways, I heard a few gasps I guess Nova must have 'jumped' in, I wonder what she wants. "hm, I see your guard has appeared you are an 'endangered' species after all" did she just compare me to a dying animal species? Anyways she walked off

"Hey, Nova" I greeted she nodded in return "so what brings you here"

"High tempered British girl with a personalized suit of armor going on a rant can equal high amount of damage when provoked" she responded in a monotone voice but I could tell she was joking…a little bit at least, I chuckled a bit and this seemed to get her to smirk a little. Luckily Cecilia didn't hear which is good because my ears were about to blow out earlier. Well class began again and Nova went to where ever she goes when class starts, the rest of it was uneventful, thankfully.

After class I began walking to where the dorms were, this is going to be awkward. Nova also reappeared next to me saying that she didn't know where my room was and needed to know for security reasons I didn't mind, it felt awkward walking alone with the that large group of girls behind me chatting away, made me feel like a social reject. After a few more minutes I made my way to the listed dorm number 1025 I walked in and the place looked like a five star hotel room!

"Someone's here." Said Nova on alert looking at the bathroom door.

"Hey is there someone out there?"

"Crap!" I said

"Oh hey you must be my roommate" said the girl and the door opened "I look forward to rooming with you, sorry to be meeting you like this but I just got out of the shower" and out of the bathroom walked my childhood friend clad only in a towel "my name is houki-" she seem to realize that her possible roommate is of the opposite gender. Awkward silence ensues. "I-I-I-I Ichika…" I couldn't think of a response "Waah, don't look!" she tried to cover herself up

"Sorry!" I shouted and I spun around to avert my vision

"what are you doing here!?" she yelled

"Well this happens to be my room and-" something just occurred to me "wait does this mean we'll be rooming together!?" without warning Houki dashed for her bag which I just noticed was there and pulled out a wooden training sword, before I could react Nova 'jumped' between us taking Houki by surprise and grabbed her wrists clenching them until she let go of the training sword before grabbing it herself and but the edge to Houki's neck.

"Back off" Nova said threateningly and Houki seemed to surrender.

"okay how about everyone drops the weapons they are holding and we can talk about this" Nova immediately dropped the training sword while Houki nodded in agreement.

"I am sorry" said Houki, a bit reluctantly though, but still that's a little surprising come from her "I got surprised from seeing you, and acted on instinct" note to self do not try to surprise Houki. I am really glad I have Nova here or else I get feeling I would be a in a great deal of pain right now.

"Are we all less hostile now?" I asked hopefully, they both nodded. After that little incident Houki changed apparently there was this sliding wall that the rooms occupants can change behind for privacy. That is a pretty convenient addition. But even with that Houki still asked me to look away, not wanting to cause anymore incidents I complied. "so where did you learn that?" I asked trying to start a conversation "that move you did earlier did the military train you or something"

"I saw it on a TV show" she said with a neutral expression. I was about to comment on that but Houki finished, and we decided to go to sleep.

* * *

**The Next Day**

I woke up with something soft and warm next to my face also Houki was standing next to my bed with a mixture of shock and anger I look over to my other side and what was there shocked me apparently my head was between Nova's breasts. Houki's anger peaked and she raised her wooden sword

"Houki wait this isn't what it looks like!" I tried to reason with her, but she didn't listen and down came the sword. Nova sensing danger woke up and the next thing I know I'm on the other side of the room feeling really disoriented… I think Nova just 'jumped' me.

"What is the meaning of this?" Nova asked in a crouched yet poised position who apparently took of her pants and was only in her underwear and tank-top

"I should be the one asking you that" yelled Houki "You slept with Ichika in the same bed!" Nova paused and stood up

"oh, that…" she said going back to her neutral tone "I determined that the best way to guard him was to have physical contact with him in the case that something happens I could 'jump' him away from harm, as I just did" you know this actually makes a lot of sense, Houki also seemed to understand "though if it bothers you I am willing to make an alternative tactic" Houki seemed taken aback at Nova's willingness to compromise.

"A-alright then, please do" said Houki lowering her sword.

After we all got dressed (separately of course) we went to breakfast. Houki sitting on my left kept casting wary glances at Nova who was sitting on my right like she'd explode at any moment. Nova herself seemed to be relaxing with her eyes closed.

"Hey Orimura-san do you mind if we sit here." Said one girl of a group of three, they were in my class…I think it's hard to see everyone in the classroom when you're in front.

"Sure" I said

"wow orimura-san eats a lot" said a sleepy looking girl in some sort of Pj's I'm guessing, and I don't eat a lot this is normal by my standards.

"what about you" I asked "you barley have anything on your trays"

"it's okay because we eat a lot of snacks!" said a the sleepy girl.

"eating too much snacks can be unhealthy" said Nova with her eyes still closed, wow I was actually about to say that. I was about to say something else but then…"GET DOWN!" she yelled and grabbed me an Houki and forced us to the ground just as the glass window exploded and a split second later the chair I was sitting in shattered, the other girls in the cafeteria began to panic.

"What was that!?" I asked shocked

"Shoreline, abandoned apartment building, third floor, fifth window from the left" said Nova in a monotone voice

"What?" but instead of responding she 'jumped' away and I looked to where she was looking and saw a light, like the sun was reflecting off of something shiny but a few moments later it vanished and Nova 'jumped' back to us but there was some blood on her tank top she was also holding a bloodied combat knife which she sheathed she kneeled down next to me

"are you alright" she asked as she put her hands on my face checking for any injuries

"Yes I'm fine" I said standing up quickly "but what about you, there's blood on you" she looked down on her shirt apparently noticing it for the first time.

"Do not worry it's not my blood" wait, what? Before I could ask farther my sister and Yamada the assistant homeroom teacher rushed up.

"what happened here?" she said in a serious tone

"Assassination attempt via sniper rifle" said Nova unfazed " the target was Ichika here, do not worry the situation has been dealt with"

"but how can a rifle reach this far from the shore here we are at least 3 km away from the mainland?" asked Yamada worried looking around

"The sniper had Chey-Tac Intervention bolt action rifle" said Nova everyone looking at her" it can fire a specialized .408 Chey-Tac round to targets up to at least 6 km away" that is actually impressive that she can recall that so easily "if used in the hands of a skilled marks man a round could easily hit school grounds, but do not worry, as I have said I have taken care of it" I have a pretty bad idea on how she did it.

"Alright then" said Chifuyu-nee accepting the answer "thank you for protecting my student, and dealing with the sniper but shouldn't you taken care of the scene before someone finds it"

"I have delivered both weapon and gunman's body to a secure military facility for analysis" Wow it's like she's three steps ahead of everyone else!

"The only question remaining is why someone would attack Orimura-kun" said Yamada

"unclear at the moment, but my guess is a hit-man hired by a radical upset with the fact that Ichika can fly an I.S." said Nova, that actually makes a lot of sense, after that me and Houki had to go to class while the repair team came in to get to work fixing the window and chair. But half-way there Nova grabbed onto my arm "I need to talk to you…privately" I told Houki to go on ahead while me and Nova stayed "The shooter wasn't a hired gun man, he was paladin" wait what so that means that…"that means the target wasn't you it was me, he stray gust of wind must have knocked the bullet off course and was going to hit you instead"

"So where are you going with this?" I asked a little stunned

"In the event something like this happens I was given instructions to give you a choice" she paused a bit

"What kind of choice" I asked a little nervously, she sighed

"You can choose to either continue having as a bodyguard or stop having me be your bodyguard and have less of a risk of getting caught in a paladin-jumper crossfire" she explained, I thought this out for a little bit and made my choice.

"I want you to stay here" I said finally "it's not your fault that a paladin tried to kill you, and if it happens again it's probably better to have you here" I gave nervous chuckle

She smiled a bit "I see, thank you for putting your trust in me" with that we continued to class and she 'jumped' away after I opened the door, also later that day I somehow got myself into a duel with Cecilia but somehow that just doesn't seem as interesting as what happened earlier.

* * *

**So what do you think good, bad, interesting, boring, **

**Read and Review plz**

**Also I did look up the details of Intervention sniper rifle when writing this so that is all true.**


End file.
